Broken
by BeckyCSI
Summary: [GSR] Song Fic. Every tear spent thinking about the way her life had changed was a tear to remind herself that things weren’t as bad now. R


_**Summary: There are so many songs I want to write up using some good ol' GSR, I've picked my favourites and they'll get posted soon. **_

_** Song: Seether Ft. Amy Lee – Broken. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don' t own them I'm just toying with them…no beta so all mistakes are mine.**_

_**Spoilers: minor spoilers for Nesting Dolls, but most of you would have seen it anyway.**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**_

He knew she had problems, he knew they stemmed from her childhood but never did it cross his mind that it was this bad. She sat there remembering and describing the tiniest details of that fatal night, all of which was being listened by the one person who she knew would understand.

Grissom had always known she was one of the few things he did truly care about. If he could let her open up to him maybe her attitude will improve and maybe she might feel better. Whether she liked it or not, he wanted to be her shoulder to cry on. Most of all he wanted to be_with_ her.

_**'cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel light when you're gone away**_

Ecklie blindly said straight to his face that he wants Sara fired, her behaviour wasn't acceptable in _his_ lab. Yeah right, Ecklie just enjoyed the faces on his subordinates when he made his authority known. He understood that the way Sara had reacted towards her superiors was out of order but firing her wasn't the way to go about it.

If Grissom fired Sara, he could tell that himself and the lab wouldn't be the same. There is always a way around Conrad Ecklie and Grissom knew how to play him. Realising that she was the one thing that he couldn't live without, he wouldn't let her go without a fight.

_**The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**_

Every tear spent thinking about the way her life had changed was a tear to remind herself that things weren't as bad now. Sara was finally letting her flood gates open and it was hard. She didn't want to cry not in front of him. She had learnt that controlling unhappiness was harder as the years went on, this kind of grief was eating her up inside.

When she felt his cold hand grip her own, she had finally felt that she wasn't alone anymore. Everyone said he was closed off but an old phrase came to her attention as the icy touch heightened the sensitivity of her skin, 'cold hand's, warm heart'. This much she knew was probably true.

_**'cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

Hearing those unsettling words entering his head and processing in his mind, he had previously wondered how she could be so distant at times. She was indeed a strong woman and never would he think that she could be carrying a burden so emotionally painful on her shoulders. Sara had done a hell of a good job at hiding it, until now.

Grissom couldn't think of the words that needed to be said, the ones that could possibly let her know what he was feeling for her. He reached out and held her hand; at least some sign of affection could help.

_**'cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel light when you're gone away**_

A couple of hours had passed since he arrived and she made eye contact with the clock, his shift starts in an hour. Sara hated the way she loved a man so unattached from everyone and everything around him and it pissed her off even more to know that he can act as if it doesn't matter.

He soon left. Sara was happy to be alone so she could recuperate but he soon returned. Grissom had refused point blank to Ecklie about firing her but that wasn't what surprised her.

He walked into her apartment and gazed at her for a few minutes; the silence was almost unbearable until he placed his lips upon hers.

Yep, her life at the moment wasn't _that_ bad.

_**THE END**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**A/n: I thought the song kind of complimented their relationship, you know what I mean. Review please they make me want to write more :D**_


End file.
